Key to my heart
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Sometimes the sky looks very dull and you feel the same. Disappointment and bad luck in love are hurting her and in the end even Lucy has to cry.


_Hey guys^^ Well I'm a newbie here and my English is not that good, so I would like to hear your critic to improve my English and my writing-style. I hope you will enjoy my story about Lucy and Natsu. They are such a cute couple; it reminds me sort of Nami and Luffy. __Well enough of my speech^^ _

_Here you go._

_Your FMC_

* * *

**Key to my heart?**

The sky was dark when the young blond girl walked through the alleys of the deserted city. The street lamps spent only dim light but the girl didn't care. She was lost in her thoughts. Days passed so quickly after their last mission and apparently she was the only one thinking back. Why?

The others of her team: Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. They all didn't care any longer. Right after they received their money for chasing the thieves away, they packed their luggage calling her to hurry. Why?

Well it was a little silly to think, they would start talking about such a trivial matter. But… was it right to forget about it?

She wasn't sure and wanted to talk with someone about her problem, but they were surely all sleeping. She sighed.

_Oh man this isn't fair! I wanted that golden key and they just dropped it into the sea!_

Even a blind person would have noticed that she was now in a bad mood. Her aura got darker with every step she made. It wasn't fair! Everyone in their magic guild got what he wanted, except for her. Maybe, because she was new? But that wasn't an excuse! She also had rights!

Furiously stepping ahead, nearly stomping holes in the pavement, she made her way to her house. It was sure a good thing that nobody was out on the streets; it would have ended in a chaos.

Unlocking her door, she sighed again.

_Come on Lucy! Don't get angry over this matter!_

But her inner cheer-ups didn't work. She began shaking and stopped in her movement. The door was still closed. Her eyes were filled with tears when she kneeled down in front of her door.

"It's not fair at all! What's with all this nakama-thing? Is this how they treat friends? Damn it!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs made her shake. Hugging herself, she leant on the cold wood of her door, crying like a child. It was childish. It was silly. It was unreasonable. It was not fair! In her past she felt lonely and after leaving home she was alone again. No friends. It bothered her. Every single day! But she hadn't complained about it. It hadn't matched her personality. But it hurt a lot.

Then Natsu had come. The chaotic boy offered her a place in the mage guild Fairy Tail. She never felt so happy in her entire life. There were a lot of people treating her as a friend and it felt good. The unknown feeling felt like heaven. But even in heaven the clouds could get dark.

_Happy feelings don't last long!_

The sobs didn't want to stop. It was really hard for her not to scream loud but she managed to calm herself a bit.

_I am not the person crying over such a matter!_

But it was a lie. Even the tough girl named Lucy had moments when she was weak.

Wiping her tears away she tried to cheer herself up.

_Don't be down! It's not the first time you are left alone! Be strong and forget about it. Tomorrow will bring a brand new adventure._

Still she was lying and hurt. Not only about the fact of being ignored but also of being ignored by HIM. It was not difficult to see that she fell for the young chaotic boy with the fire magic, but he didn't notice at all.

Dumb salamander! But maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her? Excuses! Again there were tears glimmering in her eyes.

_Not again!_

Nearly crying again, a sudden scream disturbed the silent night.

"LUCY!"

Her eyes widen in shock when she looked up. There he was. With his chaotic purple hair, his black eyes and a wide grin on his face, he stood there on top of her roof. His dragonskinscarf around his neck fluttered in the upcoming the wind. Like always. Natsu Dragonil.

With a quickly wipe she dried her face and tried to look like nothing happened. Trough it was very hard when you had the strong urge to cry. Her shoulders were shaking again when their eyes met.

_How can you stand there? Smiling so foolish at me? It's not fair that I'm the only one suffering!_

It sounded very nasty.

With a high jump he flew through the air to end up kneeling in front of her. His eyes were dark and she thought that there was concern in his gaze, but only for a second. His smile vanished within seconds and he looked at her, questioning her only with his eyes. She couldn't say a single word.

"You cried?"

A very silly question was common for him but this time it hit the spot. Salty Drops wanted to enter her eyes to drop on the cold floor. She couldn't resist the urge any longer and gave in. Tears rolled her cheeks down and left a cold path on her swollen skin.

"You are such an idiot…"

Natsu didn't know how to deal with his crying friend. It was not the first time, that she cried in front of him and but he had to admit that it didn't suit her. Not at all!

So he decided to speak his thoughts.

"Tears don't suit you at all Luce! Look!"

Wiping her tears away, the blond girl tried to calm herself down and to look into his eyes without breaking down again.

In his hands was a small thing which was covered in dim flames coming from his hands. It was the golden key which they had "lost" on their last mission. Her eyes widened in surprise when he handed it out.

"When…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because he put the key in her hand and got up with a wide smile. Scratching the back of his head he gave her one of his bright smiles.

"I couldn't let it get lost! It means a lot to you, so I thought it would make you happy? Did it work?"

Lucy wasn't able to say something. Stunned she sat there in front of her love and couldn't find the right words. Finally she managed to break the awkward silence between them, while standing up.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Hey Luce? Now that you are happy, do you mind if I sleep here?"

Putting some puppyface on, he looked up at her, only to meet her smile.

"Idiot, but that's the last time."

"Thanks."

With his "thanks" he rushed past her in her house to make himself comfortable in her bed. She was already used to it and it surely wouldn't be the last time.

Watching his face in the moonlight, she had to smile.

_You know what Natsu? You found the right key to my heart…._

* * *

_How was it? I hope you enjoyed my story^^ Feel free to comment and to criticise me._

_The next story will be about Gray and Erza :)_

_Seeya _

_FMC_


End file.
